Healing love
by Insanity runs through my vains
Summary: So I was walking down the street one night with my son, and I was stopped by some mysterious men, asking for a place to stay. Now any normal person would tell them no and to back the fuck off. Well, I'm not exactly normal...


**HEYYYY, this is Dormant here, how's it goin. I'm writing this because I feels like it. I'm eating yogurt, and I don't know how much sugar it has. LOL. Please don't hate me for writing so many stories people who read my other ones. Though I promise I am not giving up on them, I'm just being a little lazy and I need new ideas... I'm rambling aren't I? Any way, please read this and I hope you like it. I'm only writing this because I haven't seen any stories like this before so I decided to be original.**

**Thursday, June 23, 2014. 1:09 Pm**

* * *

The sound of fast, small pattering feet resounded through the large spacious house. The sound of giggling could be heard as the pounding of much larger feet could be heard following the smaller pair.

"MAA," Came the squeal of a small child voice.

A woman around the age of twenty poked her head of black hair out of the room just down the hall. She smiled the brightest smile you would ever see on her face.

she jumped out of the room and the small child, a little boy with short black hair and the brightest blue eyes that sparkled with glee, leaped into his mothers arms.

"How's my little Hiro?" The woman cooed. her equally blue eyes sparkling with happiness at the sight of her son.

"good mama good." Came his giggling reply.

She smiled, and looked at Kisame, who was like an older brother to her, as he came running and almost crashed into her.

Now I know your all wonder, Kisame, Why is he here? Lets back track to when the akatsuki first showed up.

* * *

A young woman, around the age of twenty was walking down the street, carrying a small boy; who was drifting off to sleep.

She heard the scuffling coming from an alley way. She heard some cursing. And being the sensible woman she was she kept walking. The little boy yawned largly.

"Mama, whats wrong?" He asked. Sensing his mother's distress.

"Shush Hiro, not right now baby," The woman said. The scuffling came closer and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze.

"Now miss, we seem to be lost, can you tell us where we are?" A deep male voice was heard from behind her. She shivered in terror.

Hiro smacked the hand forcefully. "Let go of my momma," He snarled.

The man snatched the little boy up and shook him. "Now listen here little boy, All I was doing was asking your mommy here a question."

The child screamed, "Momma, help, he's hurting me."

"Now I wouldn't stoop so fucking low as to hurt a fucking innocent child ya damn bastard," Came a slightly higher pitched voice then the other male.

The woman now knew she was surrounded. Hiro kicked the man in the face and He was thrown, to far out of reach of his mother to catch him. A male with Orange hair caught the child. The boy held onto his savior and cried into his chest. The bruises already starting to form. The ginger walked up to the woman and handed her the boy. He turned and faced the stitched male who threw the boy.

"Kakuzu," his voice held a promise of death.

"Oh no, little boy, are you okay, Tobi hopes Kuzu-chan didn't hurt you to bad," Hiro giggled at the masked mans antics as he waved his arms around and hopping from foot to foot.

"Hiro-chans okay Tobi-chan," He giggled.

The ginger turned and gave the woman a small smile. "Now you probably don't want to but we need a place to stay until our... Predicament is solved,"

She gave a numb nod, turning and walking towards her large house.

She could hear the two from before, the stitched one and he silver one bickering. The scuffling of sever pairs of feet following her to her house. The dark victorian house was about the size of an mansion, maybe a little smaller.

* * *

**Now know it's short, but I'm a little slow on how to continue this,s please bare(?) with me. I know it probably sucks. But I didn't see any other stories like this, and decided to write it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Oh and I'm not updating until I have at least eight reviews.**

**Updated 6/25/2014 11:01 AM**

**Dormant°**


End file.
